1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a storage medium, an information processing system and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a storage medium, an information processing system and an information processing method which create a memo during execution of information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an information processing apparatus of such a kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-320766 [A63F 13/00] (Document 1) laid-open on Nov. 5, 2002. In a video game processing apparatus of this Document 1, a select key is pushed during execution of a game to thereby make a window for accepting an input to a memo appear. After completion of inputting the memo, the memo continues to be displayed at a predetermined position in an upper periphery of the screen, and a player plays a game, viewing the memo. When the select key is pushed again, the memo display is erased.
However, in the video game processing apparatus disclosed in the Document 1, when a memo is input, a game screen and a virtual space are partially hidden under a region for displaying the content of the input memo and a region for displaying a software keyboard, and an object about which a memo is to be made and an important matter, such as the arrangement, the encryption, etc. cannot be viewed or are sometimes hard to view.